


Names

by agentcalliope



Series: Musings of a Muse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, Love, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma hesitates a bit before she speaks.<br/>“When we get married… will I be Mrs. Fitz?” </p><p>He opens his eyes with a start.</p><p> </p><p>For the Prompt: "fitzsimmons decide whether Jemma will take fitz last name or fitz will take Jemma's last name and they end up deciding that they'll both change their last names to fitzsimmons since everyone calls them that's anyways"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

* * *

“Fitz?”

Jemma’s voice barely registers above a whisper, but it’s enough to draw him out of his deep sleep. He can’t seem to open his heavy eyes, and can’t quite break through the wall of drowsiness that lingers in his mind. So Fitz settles on grunting to show that he’s awake, and that he’s listening to whatever she has to say.

Although it’s in the middle of the _bloody_ night.

 

Jemma hesitates a bit before she speaks.

“When we get married… will I be Mrs. Fitz?”

 

He opens his eyes with a start.

 

She’s propped up on her arm, and even through the dark Fitz can see that her features are contorted into unease, her eyebrows knotted and her nose scrunched. For a moment Fitz wonders if she’s getting cold feet about the wedding, about being engaged-about _him-_ and his heart constricts.

 

But then Fitz remembers that this is _Jemma,_ and she loves him just as much as he loves her, and he breathes out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

“Why do you say that?” He cocks his head to the side, curious about the strange question she had posed.

 

Jemma shrugs, and she reaches out to comb her fingers through his.

“Well… you know… the woman usually takes her husband’s name, Fitz.”

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Jemma?” He jokes and laughs- mostly because he finds her statement ridiculous, but also because he doesn’t know what to say.

 

When she doesn’t laugh back, he rubs the back of her hand with his thumb, and thinks carefully about his response.

“It would be weird- yeah? Having you be Mrs. Fitz. Besides, it’s the 21st century. Aren’t there husbands taking their wives' names now?” He pauses for a moment, and he’s serious when he responds.

“Maybe I should be Mr. Simmons?”

 

He is a little peeved when she starts giggling, but he cracks a smile and joins in although he has no idea what she thinks is so funny.

 

“ _Fitz!_ You’ll be Fitz Simmons! Just like that nickname we had at school because we were so inseparable!”

Their psychic link clicked on- and they both thought the exact same thing at the exact same time.

 

“Fitz-Simmons!” They exclaimed, smiles radiating through the darkness and foreheads titling forward to touch each other.

 

They lay like that for a bit in silence, too happy for words and thoughts and neither wanting to break the spell of the calm that had enchanted them.

 

Jemma relents when somewhere a clock strikes 3:00 am.

 

“Well, _Mr. Fitz-Simmons_ , I have a class to teach early tomorrow, so I best be off to bed. Goodnight, Mr. Fitz-Simmons.”

 

They lean in for a kiss, and Jemma snuggles closer to him, keeping their hands intertwined and molding her body perfectly against his.

Fitz nods, already yawning and closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Mrs. Fitz-Simmons.”

 

They both sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> for mahetzi on tumblr


End file.
